robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DonValuta/The Director Awards for 2015 - Official Blog Page
The Director Awards are a prestigious award ceremony where the best and upcoming Robloxian Media directors can receive recognition for their works throughout the current year. The awards are specifically given to directors in an effort to support the idea of film auteurism, solidifying the backbone of Robloxian Fine Arts and their creative endeavors. Productions nominated include video art forms recognized by the Roblox Film Wiki, including films, shorts, series, shows, and live-action events. Nominees are restricted to individuals who work in the Robloxiwood film community as well as the Robloxian TV Industry and Roblox Music Video Industry. The nominees and winners are decided by a select committee appointed by the host of the award for the current year. The current host of the 2015 ceremony is DonValuta. Members of the committee must be established directors, and they may not vote for their own projects they directed. Excluding the host, the committee must be an odd number of people, ideally 5/7 individuals to prevent split voting. The host cannot vote in the nomination committee to prevent obvious rigging. After the nominees are decided, the committee will return three days prior to the ceremony to vote on the winners for each category, after rewatching each nominated film. The host may vote in this committee but, if any of their films are nominated, they cannot vote in that particular category, or if their vote will cause a split vote, they may not vote for the category. After the winners are decided upon, the host will be in charge of storing and keeping the winners list secret until the day of announcement. Members are sworn to protect and prevent leaking of the information or may be disqualified from membership in the future. The Award Ceremony will be held at a specified venue that may change year to year. For 2015, it will be held at The Garde Theater. Nominees will be told in advance of their eligibility to provide additional details regarding the etiquette of the ceremony. The time and date will be announced a later time. The ceremony will be held on Friday, January 8 at 6:00 PM CST at The Garde Theater. There is a charge of $25 robux for admittance. I hope this endeavor can rejuvenate the community's spirit of competition and cooperation, as well as signify the Robloxian TV Industry as the alternative film industry. The Categories: *'The Director of The Year' *Outstanding Directorial Debut *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Feature Film *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Short Film *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Music Video *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Documentary *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Animation *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Series *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Show *Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Live-Action Event Further Information: *''Established Directors'' means a director who has released a completed film. *''The Director of The Year'' award is given to the director who has brought the greatest impact on the community. It's an honorary award. *The Award for Outstanding Directorial Debut is given to a director whose first production is critically acclaimed. It's an honorary award. *The Awards for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Documentary/Animation include both short subject and feature length videos. *The Award for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Animation is given to machinima videos that are mostly or entirely 3D animated. *The Garde Theater: http://www.roblox.com/games/110715510/The-Garde-Theater Nominations List THE DIRECTOR OF THE YEAR *TheFallen123 *LordCrossfire82 *Rick120 *BenIsLegit *BenzBot DIRECTORIAL DEBUT *BATMAN21005 ~ Inside ROBLOXiwood *Labyrinthsnap ~ Marry You - Bruno Mars *Bugativeron111 ~ Buga and Pops' Ghost Hunting Adventure *XavierSantiago ~ Arkham *ArtDaze ~ Refuge FILMS *The Renegade ~ TheFallen123 *Obligation ~ Rick120 *Transparency ~ Rick120 *The Discrepancy ~ CosimoValuta *The Noob Movie III: Descent Into Eternal Darkness ~ Bobtheclumsyman SHORTS *Revelations ~ TheFallen123 *Reflection ~ Rick120 *ArtDaze ~ Refuge *Emergence ~ Labyrinthsnap *SSG Goku vs Unknown ~ Tokyodrift7 SERIES *Frost ~ TheFallen123 *Scarlet ~ Godsavenger, Routess *Showdown ~ Routess, ChildOfGiotto *The Noob ~ Bobtheclumsyman *Cope ~ Up26 SHOWS *Inside ROBLOXiwood ~ BATMAN21005 *The Lemon Show ~ SuperLemonade *Let's Talk: ROBLOX ~ Littlegreen1, TEDOG1232, Juniorwafflelover *PlaceView ~ SuperLemonade *BBN News ~ BuddBudd222 MUSIC VIDEOS *Hero - Skillet ~ Labyrinthsnap *Writing's on the Wall ~ Rick120 *An Unhealthy Obsession ~ Ambamby *La-Bibbida-Bibba-Dum ~ Ambamby *Pia Mia - Do It Again ft. Chris Brown, Tyga ~ KingJonas42 DOCUMENTARIES There were no documentary competitors for this year ANIMATIONS *Wrenches ~ IdentityShift *Power of Invention ~ Kady22 *Boss Battle ~ IdentityShift *Charlie Charlie Challenge ~ IdentityShift *Parkour ~ IdentityShift LIVE-ACTION EVENT *The Roast with Ultrazz ~ Coollegodude1 *The 2015 Octoberfest Film Festival ~ LordCrossfire82 *The Director Awards for 2015 ~ DonValuta Winners List THE DIRECTOR OF THE YEAR *Rick120 DIRECTORIAL DEBUT *BATMAN21005 ~ Inside ROBLOXiwood FILMS *Obligation ~ Rick120 SHORTS *Revelations ~ TheFallen123 SERIES *Frost ~ TheFallen123 SHOWS *The Lemon Show ~ SuperLemonade MUSIC VIDEOS *Hero - Skillet ~ Labyrinthsnap DOCUMENTARIES There were no documentary competitors for this year ANIMATIONS *Power of Invention ~ Kady22 LIVE-ACTION EVENT *The 2015 Octoberfest Film Festival ~ LordCrossfire82 Category:Blog posts